1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of digital processing and pertains more particularly to apparatus and methods for fetching and dispatching instructions in dynamic multistreaming processors.
2. Background
Conventional pipelined single-stream processors incorporate fetch and dispatch pipeline stages, as is true of most conventional processors. In such processors, in the fetch stage, one or more instructions are read from an instruction cache and in the dispatch stage, one or more instructions are sent to execution units (EUs) to execute. These stages may be separated by one or more other stages, for example a decode stage. In such a processor the fetch and dispatch stages are coupled together such that the fetch stage generally fetches from the instruction stream in every cycle.
In multistreaming processors known to the present inventors, multiple instruction streams are provided, each having access to the execution units. Multiple fetch stages may be provided, one for each instruction stream, although one dispatch stage is employed. Thus, the fetch and dispatch stages are coupled to one another as in other conventional processors, and each instruction stream generally fetches instructions in each cycle. That is, if there are five instruction streams, each of the five fetches in each cycle, and there needs to be a port to the instruction cache for each stream, or a separate cache for each stream.
In a multistreaming processor multiple instruction streams share a common set of resources, for example execution units and/or access to memory resources. In such a processor, for example, there may be M instruction streams that share Q execution units in any given cycle. This means that a set of up to Q instructions is chosen from the M instruction streams to be delivered to the execution units in each cycle. In the following cycle a different set of up to Q instructions is chosen, and so forth. More than one instruction may be chosen from the same instruction stream, up to a maximum P, given that there are no dependencies between the instructions.
It is desirable in multistreaming processors to maximize the number of instructions executed in each cycle. This means that the set of up to Q instructions that is chosen in each cycle should be as close to Q as possible. Reasons that there may not be Q instructions available include flow dependencies, stalls due to memory operations, stalls due to branches, and instruction fetch latency.
What is clearly needed in the art is an apparatus and method to de-couple dispatch operations from fetch operations. The present invention, in several embodiments described in enabling detail below, provides a unique solution.